


Dirth'ena Enasalin: Knowledge that leads to victory

by WolfenWings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW will be warned in beginning notes, POV Changes, some nsfw, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenWings/pseuds/WolfenWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if the Dalish are not as ignorant as everyone believes? What happens if there was a plan? Meet Lannanowen Lavellan, twin sister of Ellana Lavellan, one the future first while the other  possesses a dark secret. Will this secret destroy them or change their fate altogether, only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I love DA:O and DA:I, but they are so limited in terms of dialogue. I like seeing things and imagining things from my own head cannon's point of view. This work will contain spoilers for DA:I and Trespasser. I am also bit of a geek and a D&D/Pathfinder/WoD player, so some of those ideas may come into play as things continue. It will take a while before the events of Inquisition begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the twin siblings Lanna and Ellana Lavellan. Mild NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. a glance into my head cannon

Lannanowen Lavellan, quickly jumps out of the bed and exits the aravel. She is careful not to disturb the slumber of her younger siblings as she steps over their sleeping forms. She quietly steps out into the darkness and lets her eyes adjust to the early pre-dawn light. She is too excited to sleep any more. Today is the day! Today she will pass the Vir'Tanadhal, and become a full fledged adult, hunter, and member of her clan. If it was not for those shems running them off from their last camp, this would have happened months ago. In the chill of early morning she feels the mist cling against her bare skin and shivers slightly. She relishes the feel of the cold as it caresses her bare arms and legs, the sign of a new beginning. 

No more will she have to suffer the playful insults of her older twin sister Ellena, who got to move out last year. Leaving her to suffer under her parents rule for an extra year. Ellena was lucky to be chosen as the next First under Keeper Deshanna and got to move into her aravel. Ellena was so lucky, she was getting to learn the ancient lore, the elvhen language, and magic. Something she, Lanna, was forbidden to do. Unlike when they were children, people could easily tell them apart now. Ellena was considered a full adult, her forehead marked with a beautiful silvery vallaslin, marking her dedication to Sylaise and the way of peace and healing. Why she, Lanna, was still considered a child. Sometimes she felt so jealous, but would never admit it, it was a choice she made long ago. If only she had been born 6 min earlier, things may have been different. But after today all the events of the last year would not matter, she too would be an adult and hunter for her clan.

She hears a noise, sneaking up on her from behind the aravel. At first she tenses muscles taught ready to react, but then she relaxes. She would know those footsteps anywhere, “Siorrin”, she breathes. His strong arms reach around her and pull her body back toward his chest. As his arms surround her, one hand unerringly finds her chest, the other on her stomach. His face leans over her shoulder next to her ear. He begins to massage her breasts, through the course homespun fabric. The cold adding an additional thrill. As she begins to squirm he holds her tighter. She feels his breath on her ear breathy and warm. She tries to turn her head toward his face desperate, wanting, pleading, for a kiss. Instead his mouth finds her ear, his tongue slowly caressing the folds of her sensitive ears. He slightly bites at that sensitive tip. She moans against his chiseled body and begins to writhe under the pressure. He turns her around fiercely driving his tongue into her mouth as they both drink each other down. Gasping for air they reach for each other, caressing..........

“There you two are”, says Ellena. They quickly jump apart like startled rabbits, embarrassment turning their ears a deep pink. “Hope I was not disturbing anything” she says with a smirk. 

“Of course you were dear asa'ma'lin and you know it”, says Lanna. Ellena laughs. 

“I saw you sneaking out of the aravel, and now I know why …...Should I tell Maeme?”

“No, you can't”

“Yes I can, unless........?”

Unless what ?

Ellena smiles wickedly

“Fenedhis! What is this going to cost me?”

“Deep Mushroom” 

“What?”

“I need deep mushroom for a poultice. The keeper is teaching me how to make it, and I messed up the first time. The only place nearby to gather it, is that place,...you know......., the one on the other side of the ridge. You know I hate dark places......, and the spiders.....please, Lanna”. Her eyes plead and play on her younger sisters weakness. “There should be some right near the front entrance. If you leave now you will be back by breakfast”

“Fine, Okay, but no telling mamae about this!”

“Of course not, asa'ma'lin, Ar lath ma,” as she tweaks Lanna on the nose. 'By the way have you chosen your Vallaslin?” Then she smirks “If you tell me I could practice before I have to tattoo you”.

“What!!!!, you are not touching my face! 

But the keeper says it is a skill I need to learn, and I do need a practice dummy

Ass!

“Are you going, to tell me?”

“No, its a surprise.”

“You haven't chosen yet, have you?”

“None of your business. I said it was a surprise”

Ellena rolls her eyes“See you later, Lanna, get going”

She dons her leather armor and grabs her recurve bow with a few arrows for her quiver. With excitement and resignation she strikes out into the night. She begins with a slow trot around the last aravel, giving Fen'Haral his due as both protector of the clan and betrayer of the gods, a cautionary ritual, before she heads off into the woods. She begins the long trek up the mountain toward the elvhen ruin they had found 12 years ago, when the clan had last traveled through the area. She finds her mind wandering about her future and her place in the clan.

As she runs, her mind begins to wander. Would she bond with Siorrin? He certainly made her happy. Her breath quickens as she thinks of her love. Her first love, with his broad chest, well defined features, and strong hands. As apprentice to the craftmaster he had dedicated himself to June, god of crafts. “What that man could do with his hands”, she says under her breath. His beautiful delicate hands brought out the best in everything he touched, including herself. He could create the most beautiful wonderful things, and he would make a good husband. Sometimes though, he was so focused on a project that she was basically ignored. She often wished she was made of iron bark or leather so he would pay attention to her. He liked to remain close to camp, and often worried about her wanderings into the forest. He was amazing and boring at the same time. He would never understand her thirst for adventure and wanderlust.....she sighs......,well it was not like she had to choose her mate today. Maybe someone at the Arlathvhen, would be willing to come back and join her clan.....her thoughts drift off into other directions.

There was only one thing she had to decide today, the matter of her vallaslin. Ellena was right, of course. She just could not decide on who she wanted. Siorrin had June, she thought if they bonded that would just be weird. Ellena had Sylaise, while a good choice she did not want to copy her sister. Andruil perhaps? Goddess of the hunt. She often prayed to Andruil for a successful hunt, and that her arrows would fly true. On the other hand she loved the fierceness of Mythal as protector of her home and family she could do that. She could defend her clan from shems, becoming a legendary hunter in their eyes. Ghilan'nain, Elgar'nan, and Falon'Din had no interest to her. And she was absolutely positively NOT! going to chose Dirthamen god of secrets. 

Dirthamen was her life, her past, present, and future. If her clan ever learned her secret, what would they do? She had managed to hide it so far. Soon she would be a hunter and full fledged member of her clan respected as an equal and the best hunter their clan had ever seen. No, she would not take Dirthaman's vallaslin. She would not be reminded of her secret every day as she looked at herself or when others looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave comments and/or Kudos


	2. Lannanowens secret and choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lannanowen's secret revealed

Unbeknownst to her clan and sister Lanna was a mage. With great difficulty she had been able to keep it a secret for the last 14 years. Saying that to herself made her tingle. She hoped, Fen'Harel did not hear her. Her asa'ma'lin's talent had manifested early at the age of 6, a child prodigy. She too wanted to be blessed with magic of her own until one night in her aravel, She overheard her parents talking about her and her sister one night after they thought they had gone to sleep. Her mamae had began to cry,“I hope Lanna does not become a mage. They cannot both be First, one of them would have to leave the clan forever. We would lose one of our daughters”. Babae had consoled her, “Nothing has happened yet, vhenan, perhaps she will not be a mage and all will be well, only time will tell”. It was then that Lanna changed her prayers. Lanna prayed every day to all the gods desperately wishing for her not to have the curse of magic. Then unfortunately, 2 years later, that fateful day occurred, and she manifested her powers. Luckily, she was by herself at the time. She was hurt, disappointed, and scared. Her prayers were left unanswered. 

In those early years, she would occasionally disguise herself as her sister and get advice and training on magic from the Keeper, just enough to hide it. She internalized her magic and stuffed it so deep inside herself no one would know it was there. She increased her speed, strength, and stamina. Every once in a while, when she was disguised as her asa'ma'lin, the keeper began to teach her the hidden lore and the broken language of the Elvhen. She could not get enough of it, it was so fascinating. The lost lore, the heritage of her people, everyone should be able to learn this, it was not fair! She would often find herself hiding under the Keepers aravel , disguising herself from wandering eyes. Hoping for any scrap she may overhear. In secret, she began learning the hidden history along with Ellena. Occasionally, she would get caught, but she would put on a dumb face and just say she was waiting for her sister. She thought Ellena was blessed, she had everything. Unfortunately, Ellena did not see it that way. 

Ellena wanted the freedom that Lanna had, the freedom to choose her path, her destiny, and her future. She did not want the responsibility of being a Keeper leading the entire clan. She preferred following Lanna's lead, although that often led to trouble. It was a burden they both shared. So it was a rare day when they could spend the day together. The day that changed Lanna's life forever. 

The Keeper had sent them out to gather herbs in the woods. It was a hot day, and in their search for increasingly rarer herbs steadily brought them farther and farther away from camp. Soon they came across a waterfall with an enticing pool of cool water below it. Before Ellena could react, her asa'ma'lin had dropped her herbs and with a whooping laugh jumped off the cliff into the pool below. 

Soon the sisters were swimming and laughing and playing in the pool. Then Lanna noticed something strange, a shadow behind the falls. She climbed the rockface to discover a small cave, no a small Elvhen ruin located behind the waterfall. 

“Hey Ellena! You have to check this out! I think I am seeing Elvhen writing.

“Really? Show me! Help me climb up there”.......... Ellena examines the writing “I think you are right! That is Elvhish! Real written Elvhish! I have only seen this a few times in a few of the keepers most treasured books. The Keeper will want to see this! Keeper Deshana has just started teaching me the basics of the language, but it is so hard. So much depends on not only what you say, but how you say it” There is also so much that is forgotten. We are still unable to translate several of the runes.

“Why don't you teach me what you have learned, and I can help you learn it”

“I do not know if I can, the language is for Keepers and their Firsts. Besides you do not have magic, it would not benefit you”. 

“Exactly!So there would be no harm in it. Please......asa'ma'lin.....” then she gives her, her best hale eyes.

Fenedhis! Oh all right, I will teach you what I know, but please do not tell the keeper

Ellena conjures a small orb of golden light and they enter the gloom of that ancient place. Her light a small glimmer in the dark, barely illuminating the large ancient chamber. Two large deer statues proudly stand erect in front of a large staircase leading up, to a large black opening. Perhaps a door frame? Unfortunately, due to the darkness, the sisters cannot exactly tell what is at the top of the stairs. They agree to explore the lower level before heading up the stairs. Each individual stair was hand carved in a leaf motif, Delicate lace like metal winds throughout the banister giving the look of ancient vines. The sisters squeal in delight and begin to explore the lower ruins. Everything a new discovery better than the last. Large frescoes adorn every wall. History given life. They show stylized ancient elves in full silvery armor battling demonic creatures and shems with magic and swords. Their vallislin, unchanged over the years stands out prominently on each forehead. Great heroes of old doing great deeds. One female elf, seems to be featured in many of the panels, her blue vallislin showing her devotion to Mythal. 

“Siorrin, would love to see this”, says Lanna. “Do you think I could be like her?” “How do you think I would look with Mythal's vallaslin?”

“What wonders the ancient elves must have had,” says Ellena “we are so lucky to be able to see this!” 

The girls giggle with delight. Lanna hears a strange noise and her attention is suddenly drawn to the ceiling. Something like skittering and the scraping sound of a pebble in an otherwise completely silent area. She has just a few seconds to react before the spider attacks.

Lanna leaps into action pushing Ellena toward the entrance, and simultaneously placing herself between them. “Ellena! Run for Help!

No, I do not want to leave you

You must bring the hunters or we will both die

Ar lath Ma, Lanna

Go!

Ellena runs. The light disappears leaving Lanna in total darkness. She hears more skittering coming from the opposite direction. “Oh Creators! Another one, at least Ellena will escape.

The Spiders gets closer, stalking their prey. Lanna can feel them, approaching. One from the east and one from the west. Maybe she can escape? She makes a run between them hoping to reach the high ground, the top of the stairs. That is what the hunters always say, go to the high ground. Perhaps she could hide in that doorway, her only chance of escape. She runs for it and makes it to the stairs, but finds a dead end. What she thought was a doorway was a large black solid glassy surface. There is nowhere to go, she is trapped. She hears horrific noises in the darkness crunching, tearing, ripping, she thinks the spiders are killing each other. As her eyes slowly adjust to the dark, she notices a soft white glow coming from the stairs and walls, it is not much, but she can see, just a little. But then her eyes are drawn to a soft silvery blue glow coming from a small alcove above the glassy surface. 

She climbs the frame, her feet occasionally slipping on the slick surface. With the last of her energy she hauls her body up and into the small alcove, perhaps the spider will not be able to reach her there. She looks around her perch to find the source of the glow. She sees elvhen runes glowing on a large palm sized gem. She is oddly drawn to them, almost a compulsion to touch their shapes. The darkness slightly returns as she places her hand over the glow. Her hand and fingers slightly dimming the light creating small dancing shadows. These beautiful runes were her only source of light and her only hope of survival. She pours her thoughts and feelings of fear, helplessness, and regret into her fingers, as she cradles the gem in her hands. The action calms her slightly. She cries out for help, no one is there. The spiders hairy leg reaches down from the wall above and brushes against her leg. She freezes. Sharp fangs pierce into her flesh. Panic overcomes her reason and she cries uncontrollably in fear and in pain. The venom courses throughout her body dulling her senses. She does not notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, as she realizes she is going to die. She hears the skittering again, closer and closer. Rocks move. She calls out for her mamae, the keeper, the creators, anyone. Help me! She cries out to the darkness. To her surprise she is answered. At first she does not hear the voice, it is so light, so faint.

“Do not cry Da'len, what is troubling you?” asks the voice

Who are you? Where are you? Will you help me?

I am not sure, I was asleep, your cries woke me from my slumber

Why can't I see you?

I am with you now

Her fear grows exponentially, “Are you a demon?Are you here to steal my body for your own?”

No, Da'len I will not hurt you. I am not sure who or what I was. I am a memory. A memory preserved in a gem.

Lanna's mind is filled with a sense of peace and she sees the images similar to frescoes come to life in the form of an elf in shining silver plate mail wielding both fire and sword as she decimates her enemies.

Can you help me?

I am so weak, I do not know if I can.

Please help me!

Alright Da'len, I cannot physically help you, but I can give you the knowledge to save yourself, will you accept what I have to teach? 

Yes, elder, please teach me

Alright, this may be painful, but you must reach out to me with your mana. 

She reaches deep into herself trying to revive that which has lain dormant for so long. She feels the connection and warm blue light surrounds her body. Her mind is bombarded with thousands of images from a time long forgotten. Voices and language pass by familiar, yet unknown. Ancient Elves in silvery form-fitting armor fighting together against hoards of demons, vallaslin on their faces, voices lifted as one in a great battle cry, saving the people from certain destruction. She sees griffons and great cities floating in the clouds. Dirth'ena Enasalin, arcane warrior, was what she was called. She feels her new friends instruction and by manifesting her will, a glowing amorphous shape appears in her hands. It is a weapon of some kind, and she is given the knowledge of how to use it. 

She stands up, not thinking, pure instinct taking over her body almost as if she has no control, but strangely she does. As she hops down from the alcove her injured leg buckles under the strain, but she pays it no mind. She stands up and walks unable to feel the pain of her injury. Her will begins focus on her hands, and the amorphous shape begins to form a sword of blue light and magic. She meets the spider, head on, eyes forward, sword out in front. Bravely facing her foe in one on one combat. She knows it is a life or death struggle and she will win. As her will grows stronger, the blade becomes more substantial, it's brilliant light bathing the room in a pale blue halo...reflecting back in the multiple eyes of her foe....... it is her or the spider. She strikes. All goes dark.

She rouses slightly to the sounds of familiar voices. “Keeper”, she is coming around, says a random voice.“quickly we must get her back to camp the spiders poison must be neutralized”, says another. “Her leg is almost severed from her body, we must be careful”. “Hold on da'lan”, says the keeper, we will be back to camp soon. 

She wakes up in the keepers aravel, her body wracked with pain, her leg splinted and wrapped in bandages, a splitting headache, and nausea. Ellena is there by her side, holding her hair back as she vomits onto the floor. I feel better now, thank you, says Lanna.

Lanna and her sister embrace tears of joy streaming down their faces. “ I thought I had lost you”, said Ellena biting back tears, “Never do something that stupid again!” 

What happened to me?

We are not sure, what can you tell us? What can you remember? 

The last thing I remember is telling you to run, then trying to find a place to hide. She sees a vision of a woman in armor, but chalks it up to hallucination from the poison. What can you tell me? I am not sure what was real.

The spiders fangs pierced you leg almost severing it, and delivering a vile poison. We think was about to eat you when it was attacked by another spider. The spiders fought a horrific battle to the death. They both seemed to have died from the wounds they inflicted on each other. Leaving you poisoned, but alive. You were very lucky the keeper found you when she did. She used her healing magic and herbal lore in order to save your life. You were very delusional, and were not coherent in your garbled elvhen speech. I am glad you seem more yourself. Where did you learn that Elvhen? Even the Keeper could not understand most of it. You are a mystery, my dear sister. After this I wanted you to know, that I have decided to learn the healing arts. I do not ever want to feel helpless again. I vow not to lose anyone of my clan mates, or you. If I train in the healing arts, I can do something to help our clan. Thank you, Lanna, you have made see what path I will walk.

Me too, Ellena, I have decided something as well.....I will train to be a warrior and hunter, to protect and provide for the clan, and prevent them from getting hurt in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the Kudos!!! up next: the hunter stalks her prey, Lanna's future is forever changed.


	3. The hunter is unmatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utter joy followed by absolute pain

She has come full circle, it is strange to be back in this place. The difference between 10 years ago and now is astounding. She no longer approaches the ruin with the excitement and innocence of a child, but in a careful controlled matter. As a trained ranger, she has become a hunter, skilled tracker, and expert of the bow. As a predator, she reins supreme at the pinnacle of the food chain. Nothing can stand against her. She knows the possible dangers that could be lurking inside and respects her invasion into their territory. She is careful, calculating, her very body a taught bow string ready to spring into action. She examines the threshold of the ancient ruin as she crouches down at the entrance looking for signs of animal life. She finds the tracks of a wolf, halla bones, footprints, and some old scat; but nothing recent. She lets out the breath she did not know she was holding. Now to look for those spiders, she hates spiders. 

She mutters an quick prayer to Andruil for success and protection then calls upon her innate magic. The magic sluggishly responds to her call creating a small sputtering ball of light which does little to pierce the gloom of the ancient ruin. Her eyes adjust to the semi-darkness and are drawn up to the ceiling above looking for movement. Her ears perk up listening for that nightmarish skittering noise. The ruin is completely quiet and unnaturally calm. Nothing seems to move in the range of her small and fragile light. She notices the slight green glow of mature deep mushroom as it leaves faint traces of light on the wall near the entrance. She quickly collects her specimens, deftly separating the fleshy stalk from the wall with the technique of years of practice. Soon she has procured several deep mushrooms, and placed them in her collecting bag. Her instincts scream suddenly as she senses danger. Her heart drops into her stomach as her body tenses in fear when she hears the noise she heard that day 10 years ago.

The bag of deep mushroom falls silently to the floor, as she draws her bow in a single easy motion. The iron bark bow, Siorrin's creation, will not fail her now. Out of the gloom she sees the glinting of multiple pairs of eyes in the flickering light. She waits. Sticky webs shoot out from the monstrosity trying to capture her and restricting her movement in the white goo. She dodges. She notches an arrow, and pulls her bow back targeting her quarry. Facing forward, she stands unflinching against her enemy. The arrow is launched into the darkness. The spider screams in pain as the arrow pierces its chitinous body. The spider launches itself upward, away from the source of its pain. Another arrow pierces its eye, followed by another. Green ichor rains from the ceiling. The spider falls to the floor it legs reaching toward the ceiling twitching in its final death throws. As it splats against the floor below, it shudders with a final twitch, then remains still. She sighs in relief, grabs her bag, and quickly exits the ruin.

She begins the slow climb back over the ridge, feeling proud of herself, confident in her abilities, and her prowess with the bow. She will be the best hunter her clan has ever seen. She prays in supplication to Andruil, for her success on her hunt. Maybe Andruil would be her choice for her vallislin, they are both skilled hunters after all. From the top of the ridge she looks around taking in the beautiful surroundings, lush green forests, beautiful blue skies, and a light breeze gently blowing her hair bringing with it the smell of.....smoke? Smoke! She looks down into the valley towards the camp. Thick greasy black smoke roils throughout the valley floor, obscuring all vision. A fire! She runs.

As she draws closer to her camp she can smell the acrid smell of wood smoke, burnt flesh, and other less pleasant things. She hears the sounds of fighting?The aravels are on fire, the statues of her gods defiled, and her people are scattered trying to fight off armoured shemlan? Bandits? No, too well armed. Mercenaries then. She sees the keeper fighting valiantly, her magic animating the surrounding trees entangling the enemy in their roots, where they are finished off by the warrior's blades. The hunters arrows find the chinks in the invaders armour piercing the flesh below. Men and elves are screaming and dying in pain. Her people are doing well, but they are losing. They have too much to protect are are trying to defeat the enemy and save the camp at the same time. Their forces are divided.

Where is her sister? She must find her sister! Finally, she spots her trying to fend off several of the shemlen from killing the children. She is magnificent, her barriers deflecting the swords and arrows of the attackers. Then her lightning flashes. Bolts ricocheting off the metal armour striking multiple enemies at once. The shemlen scream, as their flesh blackens and burns. She can tell her sister is weakening. Lanna reaches for her bow and quiver, only to find 3 arrows left. She fires into the fray targeting the shemlan around her sister. She runs down the embankment ready to take on the invaders with her bare hands if required. A dagger from out of nowhere slices out at her head causing her to react instinctively, using her bow to block the incoming strike. She rolls out of the way and recovers to a standing position ready to use the bow as a make-shift club. She feels her sister's barrier form around her, and then suddenly disappear as she hears her sister scream in pain. The rogue lunges with his daggers against her, again, and she manages to deflect most of the blow, but she feels the sting as the blade slices up her side. Is this how it ends? She feels her life blood dripping down her side.

Panic, anger, and determination overcome any reason she had. She looses all sense of inhibitions and self preservation. The shemlen will die. She has a purpose. She will protect her family. She must protect them. Her will intensifies and focuses into a single sharp point. Power and magic flow effortlessly through her outstretched palms. She remembers the ruin 10 years ago. She reaches into herself to draw upon her magic, finding it for once willing and responsive to her call. The air crackles with power as a large glowing azure blue sword half the length of her body manifests into her hands. Her enemy lies before her. The rogue utters a garbled choking scream as her sword cuts into his body, spilling his intestines onto the ground. She looks around over her kill. She cannot see her sister. She steps over the lifeless shemlen corpse, looking for more. They have hurt the ones she loved, they will pay. Her power grows as her anger grows. The children will be safe. She will save her sister. She runs. She yells at the vile shems cursing them in Elvhen. Her body and sword reacting instinctively to the ebb and flow of the battle as she cuts a swath through the enemy, she must reach her sister. 

The shemlen look up in fear as they see a bloody demon elf, outlined in smoke, running toward them. It curses at them in a foul demonic language. It's large glowing sword dripping with the blood of their brothers. The demonic blue light forming a halo around its grotesque form, and it is coming for them! Andraste save us!, they scream. They have summoned a demon! She does not answer. The demon elf effortlessly cuts through their numbers, their armour ineffective. They break and run. None reach the treeline, elven bows are too accurate

Lanna reaches her asa'ma'lin and falls to the ground fearing the worst. She tries to rouse her, checking for signs of life. Panic, then relief. She is alive!, only stunned. Her sister awakens in her bloody arms. Her sister looks at her first with worry, then sadness, then fear. Fear, as she feels the eyes of every clan member on her, and it burns. Fight or Flight? What should she do? She looks around trying to make contact with someone, anyone. Her eyes find Siorrin, hoping to find love and support, anything. Instead he turns his eyes away. Her heart breaks into a million pieces. The Keeper approaches carefully, as one would approach a hurt or wounded bear. She runs! She retreats to the only safe place she knows, her home, her araval, and hides herself under the furs. She collapses from exhaustion, and knows no more.

In the aftermath, Ellena recovers from being stunned, the fires are put out, 4 elves (including the clans craftmaster) and 18 shem lay dead. The wounded shems are quickly dispatched. The wounded elves are sequestered into an unburned aravel under the watchful eye of the keeper as she and Ellena cast their healing magics. Most will survive with little to no physical damage. Temporary shelters are set up as the clan prepares to mourn and rebuild. The keeper and elder begin the mental healing process. 

Against the keepers wishes, Ellena goes to find Lanna. As a precaution they have moved her aravel to the outskirts of the camp, and placed the effigy of Fen'Haral between them and her. Preventing her from harming the clan. Superstitious idiots, Ellena thinks to herself, this is her sister, one of their own. How can they treat her this way? But still she should be cautious. Ellena readies her defensive magic, as a precaution. She has no idea what she will find when she enters the aravel. Will her sister be alive? Is she an abomination? When did she become a mage?Will she have to kill her own sister? No, she tells herself, her sister was not an abomination. Mage or no, she was a hero, she saved everyone, why can they not see it? She approaches the mass of furs on the bed, and slowly pulls back the covers crunchy and stiff with the dried blood. She finds beautiful emerald eyes that match her own staring back at her.

“I got your deep mushroom” says Lanna., before she breaks down into tears again. 

Ellana lets out the breath she was holding, and pulls her sister into an embrace as they cry together.

Why did you not tell me?, asks Ellena, softly

At first I was afraid one of us would have to leave, replies Lanna. And I was scared of being alone. I also did not want you to have to make the choice, as First, between the clan and the burden of my secret. 

Ellena continues, “We are your family, we love you, but the Keeper finds your actions to be childish and harmful to the clan. She has canceled your adulthood ceremony. She believes by hiding your magic you put the entire clan at risk from demons and Templars. She believes you are not qualified to handle the responsibilities of an adult. She has sent a runner to another clan. I am assuming to handle your punishment, since we are divided as a clan on this.


	4. Lanna's punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanna's punishment/destiny?

Several weeks pass. The keeper has Ellena preside over the funereal for the fallen clan members, Vallasdahlen trees are planted in their honor as tradition states. Siorrin begins his duty as the clans craftsmaster. The people mourn, but tragedy often brings increased closeness and kinship. The aravels are repaired, the halla return. The clan is ready to move, but a decision to Lanna's fate had not yet been decided. 

The Keeper has been to see her many times, at first accusing and angry. Calling her a child for hiding her magic all this time. How she put all of her family and clan in harms way because of her deceit. How she had lied to everyone pretending to be her sister and learning the forbidden arts only allowed for keepers. How disappointed she was in her and in her actions. Her selfishness in her actions against the clan. At least she was not possessed, the Keeper had checked 3 times. The clan was divided, some wanted her cast out FenHarel's teeth was discussed, but dismissed. Others, her family included, wanted her to remain as she saved them from the shems. Without her they would not be here to complain. The keeper was stalling leaving until a consensus could be met. If she was to be exiled, she could not travel with them. 

Her sister visited her everyday, her love and understanding enabled Lanna to survive those many weeks and lessened the depression due to her alienation. And to her pleasant surprise the Keeper ordered her to teach her all the elvhen lore and language that was known by the clan. She ran the gambit of emotion throughout those many weeks.

“I just want it to end”, said Lanna

End How?, says Ellena

I do not know, it would be better if I left, or if I was not here at all. Any decision is better than waiting.

No, I love you sis, do not even think like that. There are many who love you, and care about you.

Yes, but I have put them in an awkward position, through my own bad decisions. I have hurt you most of all. I have lied to you my whole life, by keeping my secret. I pretended to be you to learn magic and got you to teach me the ancient tongue when you thought I could not use it.

Yes, I am hurt and part of me is angry. Honestly, forgiveness can only come with time.

Lanna flinches

The past cannot be changed, but you did what you did to save my life, and the lives of the clan. You risked everything to save us. You did what you felt was right. The others just cannot see it. I just wished that you could have trusted me when we were children, but then who knows what would have happened. Your magic is so strange, though it is nothing like the keepers or mine. Where did you learn it? It seems like something out of legend.

Wow, you sound like a Keeper.

You are changing the subject

I am not sure. I tried hiding it for so long, I cannot pinpoint when I learned it. It was nothing I studied, just has always seemed a part of me. I had no idea I could do that. I am not sure I could do it again. I really cannot answer that question.

They go back to their history lesson.

Several days pass.............................. 

Lanna! I have news, exclaims Ellena, as she comes rushing into her tent. the keeper has ordered me to prepare the aravels to leave, she must have reached a decision, but I do not know what it is. Her runner has returned. When I learn anything I will let you know, if I am able.

Soon after everything changes. The camp is uneasy, excited, and tense, something will happen today, Lanna is sure. Soon her exile will be over, and she will finally have a resolution good or bad. She raises the side of her tent and looks into the bustling camp. Her people are packing up the camp and singing happy songs to relieve the burden of the strenuous work. FenHarel, still separates them from her, but she does not care. She is used to his presence now, and she actually feels comfort that he is watching over her when the others would not. He has been a friend of sorts to her listening to all her problems. She will make sure to clean and honor his statue before she leaves, no one else will. It has been two moons since the incident. Lanna does not have to wait long, the scouts were correct. A strange elf enters the camp riding on a huge halla, its massive antlers longer than an elf is tall. The Elf is dressed in shining form fitting full plate armour with a large scabbard and greatsword on his back. He is accompanied by an apprentice, or son perhaps, riding his own smaller halla, with a large gray wolf on his heels. Who is this strange man she wonders? A predominate green flame in the center of his forehead surround by smaller green flames forming and curling around his eyes, seem to serve as his vallaslin . It is a pattern she does not recognize. He has not dedicated himself to any god, that she knows of. Is he even Dalish? The younger one, like her has no vallislin. The keeper and elders of the tribe greet him, and surprisingly the wolf, with both reverence and trepidation as they are ushered into the keepers aravel. Lanna closes the tent flap. Something seems familiar about them, but she cannot place it.

She closes her eyes, at least it will soon be over, she thinks to herself. She had been shunned for so long by the people she loved, and would willingly die for. Death would be preferable to the stares, the sadness, and the clans inability to meet her eyes. If it was not for her parents and sister's support she would have run away along time ago. At this point she relishes the thought of her punishment as a final ending to this nightmare. She regrets hiding her magic for so long, but she does not regret her actions. Most of the clan would be dead if it was not for her. She did everything she could to save them, and she was not tempted by demons or possessed. She learned how to control her magic and hide it for so many years without incident. 

She does not have to wait long, 2 hours later there is a knock on her tent. The keeper, Ellena, her parents, the strange elf, and the wolf are waiting outside. All enter her small tent. She sits, resolved to hear her punishment. The Keeper reads her crimes, and surprisingly, her accomplishments, her magic, nothing is left out. She feels as if her soul is laid bare. She tries to catch her sister's eye, a silent plea for support. Her sisters eyes reflect nothing but love. The keeper asks, “are you ready to receive your punishment”

I Am, says Lanna with conviction.

This is Nomaris, says the keeper, a Green Knight, and this is his Fen'Amelan (guardian wolf), Harel. The boys name is Athlas, his apprentice. You know everyone else. 

A Green Knight? A real Green Knight, an order of legend and great deeds from elven tales. I thought they had died out centuries ago?, Lanna thinks to herself. Instead out loud she says, “are you here to kill me?”

Perhaps, says Nomaris, that depends on you. You will leave the clan and devote yourself to the Green Knights and use your abilities to help your people. You will devote yourself to this task and your crimes will be forgiven. Your character and abilities will serve the order well, or you will die. We are the Green Knights, protectors of Halamshiral, the last of the Elvhenan, keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path, and never again shall we submit. We will return our People to the old ways and reunite the people including the ones who live in shemlan cities. Gather your things, say your goodbyes, we will leave in 1 hour. He leaves. 

Your sending me away, Lanna sobs. Please don't send me away.

Yes and no, says the keeper. Not much is known about the true nature of the order, but they serve the People in times of great need, they are great warriors, arbitrators during the Arlathven, and experts on ancient elvhen knowledge and language. You will learn more elvhen history and culture than I could ever teach you. Do not think of this as punishment, but an honorable service. You cannot stay here, the clan is too divided on their feelings. I am sorry. The keeper leaves. 

As, Lanna looks at the loving faces around her she sees a mixture of sadness, resolve, and respect. Ellena smiles. I know it is not the perfect solution, but I will always love you. Part of me is jealous, you are finally getting the adventure we always wanted. My duty is here, but you have a life of discovery to look forward to. When you learn something make sure to tell me everything, and don't die. 

I promise, says Lanna. She says her goodbyes to her family and packs her meager possessions to leave. 

Oh! wait says Ellena, I have one more thing from Siorrin. He fixed your bow and made you two ironbark daggers for your journey. 

Why did he not bring them here himself?, growls Lanna.

The keeper forbade it. He is not emotionally ready to face you, yet. Your actions and his betrayal of your feelings is not something he can accept right now. Give him time. His energies need to focus on repair and getting the clan moving as quickly as possible. He is exhausted, but insisted on making these for you. These are his first masterworks as master craftmaster, and they were created with the love of the clan, please accept them. He said it was all he could do.

With a heavy heart she says goodbye to her family, knowing that she will probably never see them again. With difficulty, she mounts the smaller halla, sitting in front of Athlas. With tears streaming down her face she does not look back. She only looks forward to the blurry horizon.


	5. the Emerald knightss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of Emerald Knights explained

They ride through familiar country the landmarks coming a lot more quickly than she expected. Everything is new as seen from halla back instead of by foot. Surprisingly, they stop early. Her thighs are so sore she feels as if she can barely walk. Athlas takes care of the halla and begins to set up camp. Unsure of what to do, so she stands there waiting, patiently for instruction. Soon she is approached by Nomaris.

Manifest your blade, Now!, orders Nomaris. She looks at him blankly. Manifest you blade, prepare to defend yourself. She tries to concentrate, a small blue fizzle leaves her hands. Nomaris draws a large wooden weapon. Defend yourself, or die! Her heart pounds in her ears. More fizzle, and a few sparks. He really is going to kill her!, She must escape, she tries to run. The wolf barres her path. Nomaris stalks toward her, Draw your blade, or else. This is it she thinks. Nomaris catches up to her and swings the wooden greatsword in a long slow arc toward her head. She feels her body react, her will focuses. Her blade manifests, its beautiful azure blue form deftly blocks the oncoming weapon. Very good, says Nomaris, now defend yourself, as he takes an attacking stance. He begins to launch slow strike after slow strike at her, aiming at her blade, forcing her on the defensive. Her arms feel like noodles as her blade takes all the punishment. She stands and fights until exhaustion takes her. She collapses on the ground all mana spent, then the blade disappears.

She awakens in a tent, the wonderful smell of cooking meat and vegetables. She attempts to move, but there is nothing that does not hurt. She groans. Even her hair hurts. She reaches up to a poultice on her head, and bruises on her arms. She looks around to find a restorative potion by her feet. She smells it, and finding it to be adequate quickly downs the potion feeling the stamina returning to her limbs and the soreness dissipating.

She creeps out of her tent, trying to be unnoticed and unobtrusive as possible. Maybe she could sneak away. Then she hears a low wine from the wolf and two pairs of elven eyes turn toward her. Darn that wolf. Come, Lannanowen, join us at the fire. I promise we will not hurt you, but I had to test your abilities. 

Why? she feels herself ask, damn her traitorous mouth. 

Nomaris answers, In order to train you in battle we had to see your abilities in combat conditions. If I had said it was a test would you have been able to manifest that beautiful blade of yours? Your had trouble did you not, until you felt as if your life was in danger. We are impressed you were able to manifest it without the use of a spirit medium, how did you learn that technique. Who was your trainer? There is no longer any need to withhold the information. 

I do not know she answers, I cannot remember. 

How can you not remember who taught you, you must have had years of vigorous training to be at the level you are. 

I spent all my life hiding the fact I was a mage, stuffing my magic so deep inside as to not arouse suspicion. I never practiced, I might have been caught.

Really? Is that the truth?, the wolf huffs affirmatively. Well, you truly are a mystery, Lannanowen.

Please call me Lanna. Thank you for the restorative potion. Can I talk to your healer about it's contents? By the way, who is your healer, Athlas, seems too young?

Too young? I am a year older than you, interrupts Athras

Lanna gives him an evil look

Nomaris clears his throat. Play nice you two. Let me introduce you again to the third member of our party. Vaharel, show that beautiful face of yours, please, my love. 

She looks in awe as the gray wolf turns into a silver headed man right before her eyes, then her ears turn pink as she realizes he is naked. She turns her head and blushes. He realizes her discomfort, and quickly goes over to the tent to put on pants. “Sorry, we are not used to traveling with a woman” mumbles Vaharel.

This is Vaharel, Harel for short, my best friend and lover. As you know we belong to the order of Green Knights the ancient guardians of Halamshiral, protectors of the People. We fought many battles in defense of our homeland to uphold freedom from oppression from human Andrastians, and continue to do so today. Unfortunately, in the long run, human faith destroyed us. All we wanted was to be left in peace, but the humans would not let us. As a result, our people were split and fragmented into either servitude or exile. After Halamshiral fell, our orders mission had to change. We switched from a peace keeping force to one of preservation. Those who survived the final battle collected what was left of our lore and knowledge of our ancestors, and fled. Our new mission is to protect and guard the ancient ways of our people, so when we find our new home all will be in place. The primary order of Green Knights to which we belong, consists of a specially trained warrior paired with a shapeshifter,(wolf being the most common). 12 such pairs and their apprentices, exist throughout Thedas. They are marked with the emerald flame. Other members of our order have the typical vallaslin, and do not do field work. They spend their time chronicling and interpreting the lore we have collected. Our rogues are constantly scouring ancient ruins seeking new knowledge of the ancient ways to rebuild and defend our new Halamshiral. We want to recreate Halamshiral, the first Elven kingdom we created for ourselves, since the fall. Elvhanan is beyond our reach. We are not immortal and our magic is paltry compared to theirs. Also, many mages who do not become First find their way to us, eventually, as you did. In addition our mages study the rare magics of the gods. For example some study Necromancy in honor of Falon'Din. Sylaise for healing, June for creation, Dirthaman Entropy/illusion, Elgar'nan, force, Mythal the Elements, Ghilan'nain shapeshifters, Fen'Haral for the Fade, and Andruil Blood magic (sacrifice). As it the Keepers job is to remember, this leaves the others to benefit the people in another way. Our warriors are often used as body guards and help the rogues collect knowledge from the ruins. To actually be a Green Knight, not just any warrior will qualify. It requires one who has mastered an ancient art of war. For example, I am a Spirit Guardian, and you are Dirth'ena Enasalin or Arcane Warrior in the trade speech.

What is an Arcane Warrior?, asks Lanna.

An Arcane warrior is a mage who channels arcane energy through weaponry and in your case body to manifest a spirit blade, begins Vaharel. Your spirit blade has the ability to bypass traditional armour worn by elves and shems alike, making your ability priceless against armoured foes. Their prowess on the battlefield is unmatched, and beautiful to watch. Armour will never slow your movements, and as long as you have mana you will never be disarmed . On the other hand your magic is limited, mostly to battle, and you will not be able to use a traditional staff. Vaharel continues, I will be teaching you how to control and channel your mana and focus your will to manifest your blade at will. With time, you will be able to sustain your blade for longer and longer periods of time. Nomaris, will be teaching you how to wield your blade by learning sword skills with real weapons. At least, until we can find you a proper master. Athras is a shapeshifter, and he is our apprentice. When we return to our base of operations we will find you a true master to further hone your art.

Nomaris continues, there are not many of us left and we are scattered throughout Thedas. We lost many during the Blight. Haral and I cover the area known by Shemlen society as the Free Marches, and we were the closest to your clan at this time. Dashanna is also a close friend of mind. Your clans storyteller should have told you the stories and legends of the valiant green knights and their guardian wolves. I just married mine, but it is certainly not required. Together we search ancient ruins for lost lore and magic, guard the knowledge of the ancients by splitting it into smaller pieces and then splitting those pieces up between various clans (no one clan should have all the knowledge, in case they are ever compromised), interpret and determine the knowledge to be shared with the clans, monitor mage bloodlines, and make sure what knowledge we have is not lost again. We are the guardians of Halamshiral, the city as well as the ideal it stood for, created by the People. A reward for the freedom we earned for ourselves in blood and tears. Never again shall we submit to slavery. From here on out we will almost exclusively communicate in Elvhen, and you will be fluent within the month, nuances will take years to learn. Even we do not know them all. The written is just as important as we often enter ancient Elvhen ruins, and our knowledge comes exclusively from that. Unfortunately, our last dreamer died 300 years ago, so we lost access to the first hand accounts and memories they had access to in the fade. 

So you really explore Elvhen ruins?, asks Lanna. Can you tell me about them, what have you learned? Do you know what the ruin near here was used for? What is a dreamer?

So many questions , young one, says Vaharel.

Nomaris perks up his ears, What ruin? Is it near here? He looks at Vaharel.

You know the one behind the waterfall, says Lanna

Vaharel and Athras grin. 

For the last time, she hopes, Lanna leads her new companions to the entrance of the small ruin. She surprises them by quickly disappearing into the opening behind the waterfall. We do not have any light sources, so I am not sure what we can see, and watch out for spiders.

Nomaris and Vaharel smile at one another. Come Lanna, we want to show you something, says Vaharal The ancient elvhen illuminated their buildings through the use of what we call veilfire. Think of it as the true spirit of flame. It is not hot and will never burn. On occasion it can be used to reveal special magical runes and records, if they are present. Effortlessly, Vaharel lights the brazier. She watches in awe as the pale blue flames spread throughout the interior of the ruin, slowly revealing the large room in all its magnificence. Soon everything is revealed, illuminated in the soft blue flickering light. 

I wish Ellena could see this, it is so beautiful, breathes Lanna. Can you teach me how to do that?

Of course, says Vaharal.  
The companions take in the sights. The ancient ruin is magnificent, untouched by age. The artistry of an immortal race whose techniques are lost forever in time. 

Nomaris! says Harel, Do you see that? 

Vaharel replies, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. An Eluvian!, a real Eluvian! and it is intact. In comparison to this one, Merril, truly had nothing. Her demon really was just toying with her. We must send word to Mathalin, he will need to send the scholars. Felassan, should also be notified.

Merril?, Who is Merril?, asks Lanna. Who is Mathelin? Who is Felassan?What is an eluvian?

Merril, begins Vaharel, was a misguided First who cared too much and caused the downfall of her entire clan. During the blight one of their clan members came in contact with an elvhen artifact corrupted by the blight. It killed her clan member, and sickened several others. But, it was lost, it was destroyed by a visiting Grey Warden who was afraid its taint would spread. The sickened ones eventually recovered, but it took several moons. Many years later, Merril, tried to reassemble the broken tainted eluvian using forbidden magic. She too was a seeker of knowledge, but used blood magic as a short cut to meet her goals, causing her downfall. Lanna gasps. Vaharel continues. She was naive and believed the words of a demon over her own clan. Her keeper, Marithari, loved her more than her clan, and paid the price for her mistakes. We were too late. Without a keeper and first, the clan was lost. The knowledge they knew would never be passed on to future generations. The clans knowledge had to be reclaimed and protected, that is why we had to intervene. What we lost in this case was unimaginable. Marathari had the ability to shapeshift into a dragon, and also possessed a great ancient artifact. It was an amulet or something similar that may have belonged to Mythal herself, but whatever she knew or had, it was lost with her. We failed. We were too late. 

Mythal!The Mythal?, really,Wow! Lanna interrupts. I have no words.

Vaharel continues, whatever it was it is now lost. We were cleaning up that mess, and waiting for a new keeper and first appointed by us to lead them away from Kirkwall, when we got word of you. We left Merril to rally the city elves to our cause, to see if it is even possible to unite our people, as over the centuries our people have become divided in their beliefs. We were also investigating reports of a possible Dreamer, a ½ elf of all things, but we were too late. Apparently Hawke, a respectable human helped him escape to Tevinter after restoring his mind from a demon. Hopefully, another team can intercept him before he gets there. If he is a true dreamer his knowledge would be invaluable to our people and we cannot let this opportunity go by. To answer your question from earlier, A dreamer has the ability to experience first hand memories of the surface races recorded in the Fade, undimmed by time. They also have full control of their dreams and can consciously explore the fade. Dwarves do not dream or connect to the Fade. A dreamer could discover a true oral tradition recorded unbiased by the spirits of the fade,in the opinion of the original owner. There is only so much we can learn from books. His knowledge would be invaluable. 

What can you tell me of the Spirits of the Fade? Are they not demons trying to posses us and enter our world?, asks Lanna. 

No, that is not entirely true, but we will discuss them at a later time, says Vaharel. Lets focus on the ruin. Mathelin, is the head of our order his name passed down through the centuries and all who hold his position have that name. Just as Nomaris and I took on new names as we accepted our commission into the Green Knights. Our previous lives are forgotten, and we have no loyalty to any one clan. We are reborn to the cause. We strive to rebuild our rightful home, free ourselves from human oppression, and honor the ancient ways. Felassan, on the otherhand, is not an official member of our order, but we share a common goal and work closely with one another. He is also slightly insane, but brilliant at the same time. I do not entirely trust him. Nomaris and Mathelin do, though, and he has contributed a lot, Vaharel finishes.

To answer your other question, says Nomaris, an eluvian, we think, is some sort of communication or trade device used for long distances. You will learn that elvhen ruins are widely spaced and sporadic, throughout Thedas. The land of Elvhenan was vast, but the surviving structures are seemingly random. They would have to have some ability to communicate and/or trade with one another. Without trade and communication the empire would fall. It would probably involve a great magical work of some kind. For example, the Durgen'lin have the vast network of the Deep Roads to connect Orzammar and Kal'Shirok and the thiags in between. They also communicate somehow through Lyrium. Now, lost to the darkspawn. Ancient Tevinter and other human settlements built vast roads to connect their cities for purposes of travel, troop movement, and trade. We still use them today. The Elvhen have no surviving records of the means they used to establish long distance trade and travel throughout the realms. We do know the humans built the first roads, but the Elvhen must have had something. We can only assume it had something to do with magic or perhaps aerial travel. Another example, have you ever wondered why we build our aravels with sails? The shems call them land ships. I have a personal theory that at one time they had the ability to fly, back when our ancestors were all immortal creatures of magic. As we lost our immortality we also lost our magic. We can never hope to recreate Arlathan. I digress, this is an eluvian, it is dark, but not tainted or broken. All we have to do is activate it, open the door so to speak, we just need to learn how.

She turns her back to the eluvian and looks down at the floor below. Bright beautiful tiles of a vast mosiac reflect a multitude of color in the stone below, a depiction of Falon'Din. A tomb!. But whose?with the full illumination of the vast chamber the artistry becomes clear. She steps back toward the entrance to take it all in. The twisted metal vines of the railing and the carved leaves on the staircase representative of the vallasdahlen tree, their snaking pattern continuing onto the back wall in graceful silvery branches. The Eluvian at the center. The frescoes a remembrance of her deeds.

Vaharel looks carefully, at the frescoes around the room. His sharp eyes scanning every nook and cranny. I believe these frescoes depict Lindiranae, he says, the last of the original Knights, and like yourself an Arcane Warrior. This is her tomb or a memorial to her. She was rumored to be one of the ancients, but put aside her immortality to fight with her people to establish and hold Halamshiral. She was our general and fought at the last battle of the Dales. It is said she earned the respect of her foes and they engaged in a final one on one dual with the leader of the human forces. An honorable death. But the shems showed no honor, and she was killed by an arrow through the heart. So history records. No one knew what happened to her after that. It was rumored that the human general had taken her body, but it seems now that information was incorrect. Hmmmm, what is that? He reaches down and picks up a palm sized gem. He casts a revealing spell over the gem causing its runes to glow softly. Does this look familiar to you, Lanna?

Yes, Hahren, it does seem familiar to me, I do have a vague memory of it. What is it ? 

It is a phylactery, says Vaheral. A preserved memory. One of several way to pass on memories and knowledge to another. Unfortunately, it is more easily corrupted than other methods of preservation, and many things are lost during the retrieval. This one is empty. Does this bring back any memories for you?

Lanna tells her tale. About 12 years ago my sister and I explored this ruin, and we were attacked by spiders. Ellena, my twin escaped to get help and this gem's light comforted me in the dark. I know it may sound strange, but I think this gem saved my life, although it seems it was once warmer than this. When I was attacked by the spiders it was my only source of comfort and hope. Without it I would have died alone in the dark. The spider attacked me injuring my leg, but it was the poison that almost killed me. I barely survived. I do not remember much after that, as I was unconsciousness for 3 days. The keeper said the spiders killed each other. 

When Lanna is not looking Vaharal shares a meaningful glance with Nomaris. He points to the gem and then nods in her direction. Nomaris smiles with understanding. 

Okay , da'len , we will make camp here, and leave the area in the morning, says Nomaris. Here are your duties for setting up camp. Athlas will take care of the halla. By the way, how is you hunting ability? 

I am an excellent hunter, hahren., says Lanna. Athlas sniggers.

Nomaris continues, Athlas, change into your fur and go help her hunt, I am hungry. 

Do I have too? asks Athlas. Vaharal gives him a stern glance. Athlas bows his head,Yes, Hahren, I will do as you ask


	6. not really an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have chosen to abandon this work in favor of another. the Wolf and the Emerald Knight, please read if you want. I decided to make my main character Lindiranae herself, not a memory of her trapped in a gem.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and where it is going please leave Kudos and comments. also my first attempt at fictional writing


End file.
